A variety of coin operated game machines use motion sensors to detect tampering with the game. For example, pinball machines use a pendulum suspended in a ring to detect changing the angle of the machine to obtain a competitive advantage. If excess motion of the machine occurs, the pendulum contacts the ring, thus disabling the machine. However, these detectors are simply to prevent a player from gaining a competitive advantage and are not used to detect someone tampering with or invading the coin box to remove the coins. These types of devices are used in pinball game-type machines to sense excessive motion of the machine and register a "tilt" if the machine is sufficiently jostled to cause the pendulum to make contact with the conductive ring. Such contact will interrupt operation of the machine which is indicated by a "tilt" signal.
Motion alarms are also used in automobile theft alarm systems. Excessive motion when tampering with or trying to illegally enter an automobile will set off these alarms. The difficulty with these systems is that they must be correctly mounted to function properly. That is, correct mounting of these systems is critical. They must be properly oriented or perfectly level when mounted. The same applies to tilt alarms used in present pinball machines which become much too sensitive if the pendulum, which is operated by gravity, is not correctly oriented in the center of the contact ring. This will cause the alarm to be entirely too sensitive. It would be advantageous if an alarm could be designed and constructed which would be completely independent of any critical mounting, thereby allowing installation in any orientation and environment. That is, a system which can function efficiently independent of the type or orientation of mounting would be particularly advantageous.
There are also various impact sensing devices for specific applications. One such device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,094 is an alarm system activated when a shock absorber is extended beyond a predetermined operating range. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,096 is for testing miniature relays in which the system tests the minimum and maximum pressures exerted by contact springs of the relays. The system is specifically intended to test the springs of relays.
Another spring activated device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,809 is directed to a system for measuring the changes in spring loading in a pressure relief valve or other spring loaded device. The pressure changes in valve may rise as a result of aging or high temperature. These changes are detected by monitoring the longitudinal vibration mode resident frequency, as well as changes in loading, by monitoring the transfer or tortional vibration mode resident frequency.
Specific applications of similar but unrelated devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,369 and 3,725,455. None of the above patents, however, teach or suggest a completely self-contained impact sensing system which is readily adaptable to existing coin operated machines or devices.
These types of sensors would not be suitable for use as an impact sensor to detect tampering with or preventing theft from a coin operated machine as they are not readily or easily adjusted to detect an impact. Further, different machines would require different impact sensing. Some machines, for example, might be subjected occasionally to impacts such as coin telephones where lifting the receiver or replacing the receiver results in some impact to the machine. It would be advantageous if an impact sensing system could be provided that would be widely adaptable to a variety of coin operated machines.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a unique impact sensing device having a wide range of applications which is packaged for installation in existing coin operated or other electronic machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique integrated impact alarm and detection system which will function efficiently independently of the manner in which it is mounted. That is, it can be mounted in any position or orientation and yet will function perfectly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique impact sensing device in the form of an impact sensor spring secured at one end and having a freely movable non-secured tapered conical shape at the opposite end.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a three-way impact alarm and detection system having three ways to detect various types of tampering or illegal invasion of coin operated machines. In addition to an impact detector, switches positioned to detect certain types of tampering are provided, with one being a priority switch to set off a remote alarm to summon authorities. These two switch alarms function in conjunction with the impact alarm to provide complete protection from all types of tampering.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an impact sensing device having a unique conically tapered spring for providing a wide range of coarse adjustments on the impact sensor with a freely movable conically tapered end positioned adjacent to an adjustable contact.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the impact sensing device with an alarm activating electrical circuit adaptable to a wide variety of coin operated or other electronic machines.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an impact sensor having a unique sensing device in combination with an electrical circuit which will activate a audible, visible or silent remote alarm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an impact alarm having a conically tapered spring adjustably positioned circumjacent an adjustable contact in combination with an electrical circuit which will provide a wide variety of applications.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique impact sensing system completely enclosed and encapsulated with the impact sensor having a preset coarse adjustment and an externally available fine adjustment.